Agent of the Shroud
"Dead? Yes. For now. But notice the bite marks. Can there be any doubt? I know he was your brother, but now he needs you one last time… He needs you to bring him eternal peace." Advanced Career (NDM) The splinter order of Morrites, known as the Fellowship of the Shroud, takes a much more active view of their duties to Morr than the mainstream cult. Its members include warriors, priests, and Vampire hunters, but in many situations, a far subtler hand is needed, and such are the abilities of the Agents of the Shroud. These scholarly types are trained in careful observation, medical examination, and logical deduction, so they may identify Vampire or Undead activity without being detected. Some of them turn their results over to more martially skilled members of their cult, but they are quite capable of enacting their own justice and putting an end to those the Fellowship call “the Enemies of Life.” The Agents of the Shroud investigate any suspicious death for signs of necromancy or dark magic, so they are often involved in murder mysteries that turn out to contain no mystical elements. Their services are appreciated by the victim’s family regardless, and the Agents are happy to help any departed spirits rest. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Necromancy, Theology, plus any one), Charm, Common Knowledge (The Empire, Tilea), Concealment, Disguise, Follow Trail, Gossip, Heal, Intimidate, Perception, Read/Write, Search, Silent Move, Shadowing, Speak Language (any two) Talents: Coolheaded or Stout-Hearted, Keen Senses or Sixth Sense, Savvy or Suave, Schemer Trappings: Medium Armour (Leather Jack, Mail Shirt), Best Hand Weapon, 4 Stakes, a braided rope of Garlic, Religious Symbol Career Entries Barber-Surgeon, Fieldwarden, Initiate (Morr), Scholar, Student, Tomb Robber, Vampire Hunter Career Exits Killer of the Dead, Priest (Morr only), Scholar, Spy, Vampire Hunter, Witch Hunter Doctor Hertwig Teichmann A medical scholar and physician who has turned his expertise to the detection of the vampire, Doctor Teichmann’s reasons for combating the undead are quite personal. During his younger days, he was a respected doctor who practiced his beneficent arts in Nuln. he saved countless lives, and his reputation grew daily. He was destined, it seemed, to live a peaceful and prosperous life aiding his fellow man. This was not to be. A corpse was found in an alleyway behind a seedy bar and through its heart was a stake. The watch brought the corpse to Teichmann, wondering if he could shed any light on this bizarre murder. Doctor Teichmann unwisely removed the stake to examine it for evidence. That night the vampire returned to life. Doctor Teichmann found the creature with its fangs in the neck of his beloved fiancée, Katharina. In a rage, the doctor seized the stake and plunged it back into the breast of the vile monster, but for Katharina is was too late. She died, and to prevent her from rising from the dead, Doctor Teichmann himself drove hawthorn through her heart and removed her head. That night, the doctor sought out the Fellowship, and since then has dedicated himself to seeing that his own tragedy is never repeated. A Day in the Life The Agents of the Shroud are first and foremost investigators. They visit morgues frequently looking for evidence of their prey, and make contacts among the local watch, hoping for a tip about anything unusual. They are as likely to scan the news-sheets as they are to peruse musty tomes of forbidden lore. An effective Agent is one who is well connected and able to sift out facts from folklore and fantasy. As a matter of survival, agents usually have another profession. Few cities have such a large population of vampires that professional vampire hunters and their assistants are always kept busy. Instead, an Agent of the Shroud is likely to be a professional in another career, who has joined the Fellowship and aids them whenever trouble presents itself. A small handful of Agents travel from city to city, always looking for the next nest of vampires, making this career their full time obsession. Only the bravest of these dare patrol graveyards and dark alleyways, hoping to stop an attack as it happens.